<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection. by RogueTouya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052135">Reflection.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTouya/pseuds/RogueTouya'>RogueTouya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTouya/pseuds/RogueTouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi reflects on all the times he had sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Sasori/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflection.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a story with no dialogue and it's probably going to be my last. Sorry, it's so short, I didn't enjoy writing this type of one-shot but I decided to post it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi was 13 when he had sex for the first time. It wasn't uncommon for the Uchiha clan to be deflowered at such a young age. Itachi was already so mature and he knew his parents would be pushing for it soon. Shisui decided to take his virginity, the older man not trusting anyone else to do it. Shisui wanted Itachi's first time to be special and sweet. Itachi was pretty and he knew everyone else would just take advantage of the young man. Itachi trusted his older clan member, Shisui almost like his mentor. Shisui took him in a way that was slow and meaningful. Itachi would never feel another moment like that.</p><p>The next time Itachi had sex, he was in the ANBU. It was only two months after he had lost his virginity to Shisui. Kakashi and he had settled in their tent for the night and he found that he had a slight problem in his pants. It only got worse as Kakashi undressed for the night, trying to change into his pajamas. He never ended up putting them on though, Itachi making his move quickly. It didn't take long to seduce the boy and he spent half the night inside him. Kakashi was loud and Itachi knew others heard. No one ever mentioned it to him though. It was the first time he had been inside someone. </p><p>Itachi only had sex with a girl one time and it was Sakura Haruno. Itachi never had any altercations with the girl before but when she revealed her long-time crush on Sasuke, Itachi wanted to one-up his little brother one more time. It didn't help that Sakura made such a point to say how much Itachi looked like Sasuke. She was practically begging to be bent over. Itachi pulled her to the side as Kisame and Deidara worked over her team and had his way with the pink-haired girl. She was more than willing and made it clear she wanted more. Itachi never went back for her though.</p><p>Itachi found himself to be an incredibly horny teenager. That surprised him, in a sense. He constantly wanted to be inside someone or have someone inside of him. That's how he ended up getting with Sasori. Sasori was a puppet. He couldn't fuck Itachi and Itachi knew this. He always hated this. Sasori was pretty when he was in his real form. Well, technically still a puppet but as real as he was going to get. Itachi and Sasori never had sex but the redhead seemed to have magical fingers that made Itachi cum within five minutes. Itachi tried to ignore Hidan watching the entire scene from outside the door window. </p><p>Itachi had slept with six people during his short-lived life but the one that shocked him most was Naruto Uzumaki. One night, he and Itachi somehow ran into each other and the blonde recognized him right away. He went into some annoying speech about how he'll force Itachi to fight Sasuke so that he comes back to the village. The boy had a lot of faith in Sasuke if he believed he would actually live a fight between the two brothers. Itachi thought Naruto might have had a bigger crush on Sasuke than Sakura did. Itachi kissed the boy to shut him up, just wanting something other than that annoying voice to fill the room. Soon after, the only thing filling the room was the sound of moans and skin hitting skin as Naruto rode the Uchiha. Itachi almost felt bad about trying to kill him.</p><p>Itachi was dying. He knew he only had a short time to live. He didn't want to waste any more of it holding grudges or not doing what he wanted. And that's exactly why he had Deidara backed against a wall with his hands through his hair. The kiss was rough and desperate, mostly on Deidara's side. Itachi and Deidara had to go on a mission alone and when they stopped at a cheap motel room and Deidara was standing by the window shirtless, Itachi thought it was the perfect time to make a move. He's wanted Deidara for a while yet he never acted on it because Deidara couldn't stand him. Yet when Itachi pressed a kiss to his mouth, Deidara just whispered a <em> finally <em> before shoving his tongue down the other boy's throat. It was the last time Itachi ever had sex.</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>